Personal Assistance
by SilentShadow of Mountain Clan
Summary: Tony Stark and Pepper are married and a new but familiar face appears. Written as if Natalie Rushman and Tony Stark met before IM 1&2 Rated T for mild Sexual themes.
1. Set In Motion

A/N: This story is written as if Natalie and Stark met before Avengers and iron man 1 & 2.

"Mr Stark?" A muscular man with messy black hair and goatee with hints of grey turned to a lady with ginger curls of hair.

"You have to interview for the new PA Mr Stark" She said smiling at him.

"Send in the first, Mrs Stark" He walked over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek she then turned to leave. A blond female walked into the rooms she had manicured nails are her face was plastered with makeup "Hello there, I am Jasmine Martinez" the woman said. "Nice to meet you and as you know I am Anthony Stark" He smiled "What previous jobs have you held?" Tony asked her. "Well I have recently graduated from university and had only a few small assistant jobs to small companies unlike Stark industries" she looked quite nervous. "Alright, theoretically what if I needed you to do my washing for me?" he asked he grinned knowing a woman like her wouldn't. "I may be interviewing for PA but I think you are capable" Tony nodded and continued interviewing her.

Half an hour later

"Ok Jasmine, you are free to go" Tony said the lady walked out of the room smugly as Pepper walked into the room. "How did it go?" Pepper asked as he stood up and hugged her randomly

"She wouldn't do my washing" he said childishly "But I have you for that Pepper" he grinned and before she could protest he kissed her and hugged her tightly "Is that all Mr Stark?" she said professionally "Well that's all that suitable for a work environment" he grinned "Send in the next interviewee" he sat back down grinning childishly

"Yes Mr Stark" she winked and left the room.

A few moments later a mousey brown young woman walked into the room, he thought the woman reminded him of someone "Hello there I am Vanessa Kokiri nice to meet you Mr Stark" She smiled "Nice to meet you too Vanessa" he smiled "Ok then, what jobs have you held so far?" he asked "I have worked as a assistant for a company in England for a while, I have records if you wish to look?" she asked him pushing a few papers forward, Tony picked up the papers and read it aloud "Letter of recommendation for Vanessa Kokiri, She is great communication skills and was willing to do any jobs asked of her" He stopped "Well" He was shocked that it came from a company like that "What training has you had Miss Kokiri?" He asked her smiling "I was trained at Oxford in England for caring and I also know Kickboxing and Kung Fu" Tony nodded "That is all Miss Kokiri" He stood and shook her hand, she then left the room and called over the intercom "Wait Miss Kokiri!" She walked back into the room "Yes, Mr Stark?" She had her head round the door slightly "Give Pepper this, please"

He asked smiling "Yes sir" she walked out of the room where she gave the slip to Pepper "Congratulations you are hired, please sign here" Vanessa looked shocked "Thank you Mrs Stark" Pepper called out that the Space had been filled and all the disappointed people left some of them showed faces of anger and some where happy for her "Miss Kokiri, I need you to sign here and here" Vanessa turned and saw Pepper was pointing to two black lines, she leant over and signed both lines "Is that all Mrs Stark?" She asked her eyes glimmered in fulfilment "Yes that is all" Pepper smiled at her, she vaguely reminded her of someone. Vanessa walked out grinning knowing her plan was set in motion by her recruitment.

A/N Sorry for the Cliffy But I will update soon I **LOVE **writing for Tony Stark and Pepper please Read and Review.


	2. The Trip

A/N These events are roughly 1 year after the events of Avengers, and Black widow is missing as well as Hawkeye. This chapter also take place about 2 weeks after the interview.

"Mr Stark you have a meeting in 10 minutes" said Vanessa, who was standing behind Tony Stark, he was working on a old hot rod his face was streaked with oil and grease and he had a look of concentration "If only you put this much concentration into the company" Vanessa said laughing "How does Pepper put up with you?" Tony turned at his wife's name "Cause she loves me" he smirked, he soon stood and turned to face Vanessa "The meeting is...how long?" he asked her as he turned and walk to the newly installed bathroom, that he had installed so he didn't have to wait to clean after a mission "The meeting should be roughly one hour to two". He groaned loudly "What is it about?" he called from the bathroom "Finances" Pepper called from the stairs, Tony groaned again "Vanessa, thank you" Pepper said as she entered the room "Please can you return upstairs and start working on the project?" she Said turning to Vanessa "Yes Mrs Stark" Vanessa then turned and walked out.

A few moments later Tony emerged from the bathroom with a long white towel wrapped around his lower region "Pepper, do I have to go?" he asked her he looked at her with chocolate brown puppy eyes "I called them anyways as Fury needed to speak with you" Tony immediately frowned, and then planted a kiss on Pepper's soft lips "Your clothes are on the desk" Pepper pointed to his desk that had many screens and his clothes on it, he walked over and picked up the clothes, a black Armani suit and suit pants with his usual shoes "Why a suit Pepper?" he turned to her "Cause it's a formal Shield meeting" she said. He looked at her with an unimpressed face "So I don't get out of the meeting?" he said to her "Well the meeting is in England we can have a holiday" she said "I have always wanted to goto London" Tony just stared holding his clothes and his towel "You need to wear the suit as you will be seen as soon as you step off at London" Tony signed and walked into the bathroom to get changed, a little while later he returned. "Vanessa has to come as I need to do paperwork with her" She stood and hugged him she then reached up and whispered into his ear "If you are good I will reward you" she said seductively "Oh, Pepper you will make me need a cold shower if you continue "he said his voice practically a growl "Now go upstairs I packed for you" she said to him kissing his cheek "Ok Pepper" he then kissed her and walked casually out of the room.

"So you are ready Mr and Mrs Stark?" asked Vanessa "Yes we are Vanessa" said Tony as he and Pepper got into the back of the limousine and Vanessa into the front while Happy, the driver loaded all of their luggage "Vanessa have you rescheduled all of the meetings for the next two weeks?" she asked "Yes Mrs Stark all of the meeting have been rescheduled and I have book you a 5 star hotel not far away from the meeting" she said "Good thanks Vanessa" said Pepper "So Mr Stark, how is life with a wife?" asked Happy "You sir are a poet" Tony laughed "And yes it's ok...kind of" Pepper glared at him. "Well it's lovely" He looked at Pepper and kissed her, Happy sniggered and concentrated on driving.

Soon after they all arrived at the jet and Happy collected all their belongings and walked into the private jet and deposited the items "The flight will take around 8hrs" (I didn't know how long really) said Vanessa, Tony nodded and took Peppers slender hand in his larger one and walked up the steps to the private jet, and soon after Vanessa followed, when Vanessa entered Tony and Pepper where sat on the sofa talking about business and just random things so she sat on one of the chairs and took out her phone and started to reply to emails "Vanessa when is the Shield meeting due to start?" Pepper asked because really Tony didn't care "The meeting will start when we are all in London, I will message Fury when we land so he knows that we are here so we can have the meeting" said Vanessa briefly averting her eyes from the phone to talk to Pepper "Thank you Vanessa" Pepper said and turned back to Tony "You Tony need to sleep" she said planting a kiss on his cheek "But I am not tired" he whined "Well you will be and when we get to London you won't sleep much" she then kissed him again "Yes mum" Tony said sarcastically and he stood and walked from the room to the bedroom, Pepper then stood "Do you want anything Vanessa?" she asked her "No thank you Mrs Stark" she replied, then Pepper walked to the kitchen to cook.

7 hours later

Pepper walked from the main room to the bedroom and laid next to Tony who shifted when her laying "You need to get up Tony" all Pepper got in return was a incoherent mumble "She then tugged the cover away and he was almost stark naked (Lol) "Pepper you told me to sleep" he mumbled into the pillow "We arrive in a hour Tony, you need to be dressed and ready quickly" Tony groaned and rolled away from her "Tony" she said as a warning "Five more minutes" he muttered "Nope she stood and grabbed the nearby glass of water and splashed over his head, with this he immediately shot up right eyes wide, Pepper sniggered at him, as he faced her "Serves you right Tony" she then stood and placed his freshly ironed clothes on the bed "Now hurry and change we will be there shortly" she grinned at him and walked from the room. Tony soon stood and dressed into a new Armani suit with a red and gold tie and the usual shoes and cleaned his face "I really, really need to remove all water from the vicinity of my sleeping" he said grinning into the mirror, "Well hello there handsome why are you on this plane?" he asked his reflection "Vain or not Tony?" said a laughing Pepper, Tony then quickly turned to look innocent "I was talking to..Jarvis?" he looked around the plane hoping for the computer to talk "You removed Jarvis from the plane Tony" she laughed at him as he tried to make more excuses "I was talking to... Rhodey on... my phone, yes on my phone" he smirked to her "Shall I ring him and ask if you called?" she said to him "Ok, ok you win I was talking to myself" he said defeated, Pepper laughed at this as he was the only one who could make him look as defeated as this "Now we are nearly here" said Pepper as she looked at his tie "Oh, look at that" She laughed Tony look down at his tie "What's wrong with it?"he asked genuinely "Just that it looks silly" Pepper stepped forward and did his tie properly and then kissed him tenderly as he pulled her into a close embrace "What would I do without you Pepper?" he whispered "I don't know Tony" she laughed as he planted another kiss on her lips and his hands wandered over her body as she pushed away "Not now Tony" she then pulled away as Vanessa walked in, Pepper let out a sigh of relief that they were not caught being intimate "We have landed Mr and Mrs Stark the Limo will be here shortly" They both nodded and turned to gather there things and soon after left Gatwick airport on their way to London.

A/N Ok 3 things! 1. Please review. 2. Go to my profile and vote on my poll. your review post whether you would like Loki to be in this fiction or not because right now I have developed an obsession with him. Also sorry about the English grammar as I am as you can tell I am English, and I brought them to England as I wanted to add two people that are English in this fiction and it will be funny. Thanks for reading!


End file.
